Mis clases de anatomía
by dark-sailor-asjm
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Serena está perdiendo su clase de anatomía? ¿Culpa de los viajes del tiempo? Por suerte las Sailors y el muy honesto y considerado profesor Diamante ayudarán a esta pobre estudiante a pasar el año escolar.


**Capitulo 1**

Han pasado ya 2 años desde la batalla contra sailor galaxia, las sailors stars volvieron a su planeta, Darien decidió quedarse en Tokio y Haruka y las demás se han vuelto más unidas con el grupo, normalmente nos reunimos por las tardes en el templo Hikawa. Estamos en nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria, cuando termine iré de vacaciones con las demás a hacer un pequeño tour por europa, con Haruka y Michiru como guías Hasta hace poco pensaba que mi vida no podría ser más feliz de lo que pensaba, lamentablemente por cosas de la vida siempre aparece algo quitándote ese momento de gozo.

-"Señorita Tsukino." Me llamó mi profesor de anatomía y bioquímica, un hombre joven de unos 25 años vestido con un traje formal, cabello plateado y de gran atractivo físico, con músculos exquisitos y un poco más alto que Darien, con piel tan blanca como la nieve, sin mencionar el hecho de que parece ser extranjero. Dios, muchas veces he babeado por él.

-"¿Qué sucede, Diamante-sensei?" Pregunté con intriga intentando no sonrojarme y olvidar el hecho de que estaba sola en el mismo salón que él, completamente sola con la puerta cerrada. No debo pensar en eso, qué pensaría Darien si me escuchara. Él simplemente me dio una hoja en blanco, una calculadora y un bolígrafo negro.

-"Escribe los números que te dictaré haz cuentas." Yo simplemente asentí. "3.2, 2.0, 1.4, 2.3, 2.0, 3.5." Yo copié rápidamente los números. "Ahora saca un promedio y dime que numero es."

-"2.4." Dije sin comprender aun lo que estaba pasando.

-"ahora multiplica ese número por 0.6 y dime el número." Dijo con una sonrisa extraña que me hizo estremecer por alguna extraña razón.

-"1.44." Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y ella se rio levemente con malicia.

-"Esa es la nota que tienes en el 60% de tu nota de la materia."

-"¿Que?" Murmuré con sorpresa viendo el número tan pequeño con nervios. "¿Cuánto debo sacar en el examen?"

-"Averígualo sumando ese valor en tu calculadora con la nota que pienses sacar con un 0.4." Intenté varias veces hasta llegar a un…

-"4.0" Murmuré entrando en pánico.

-"Exactamente, necesitas un 4 para pasar la materia con un 3, no hay recuperación de anatomía y si no pasas anatomía no puedes graduarte y quedan solo una semana para estudiar, que disfrutes. Ah, por cierto, debes recordar que el examen es acumulativo." Dijo saliendo de la habitación riendo con una risa macabra. Yo simplemente empecé a caminar hacia el templo pensando en lo que me dijo la profesora.

-"Todo estará bien si estudio, solo debo estudiar." Me repetí una y otra vez hasta romper y caer en desesperación. "Yo nunca he pasado un examen de anatomía. Debo ganarlo y con nota alta esta vez…" Guardé silencio unos segundos. "Mierda. No me graduaré, no podré ir con las chicas al tour y tendré que repetir el año. Perder no es una opción." En ese momento empecé a correr hacia el templo lo más rápido que pude para encontrar a las chicas reunidas en el exterior del templo esperándome. "Necesito ayuda." Dije con desesperación a las chicas mientras tomaba aire intentando calmarme mientras ellas me veían con preocupación.

-"¿Serena, que sucede?" Preguntaron las chicas casi al tiempo.

-"Necesito estudiar." Dije con dificultad a las chicas causando que Amy sonriera, mientras que Mina, Lita y Rei entraron en pánico.

-"No tiene fiebre."

-"No percibo energías malignas."

-"La secuestraron los enemigos y lavaron su cerebro." Comentaron rodeándome.

-"Chicas, no incomoden a Serena, ella finalmente ha organizado sus prioridades y se dio cuenta de la importancia del estudio." Dijo Amy con orgullo seguida de Setsuna.

-"La princesa debe haber notado que es hora de empezar a organizar lo relacionado con la administración de Tokio de cristal para que todo esté en orden. No se preocupe princesa, como guardiana del tiempo puedo darle información de los temas que debe estudiar, será un trabajo duro pero con esfuerzo, asesorías y unos años de estudio usted será mejor gobernante de lo que es y no sobrecargará a sailor mercury y al rey Endymion de trabajo en el futuro." Dijo con un gran orgullo por mi repentino interés en el estudio.

-"No estoy enferma, ni fui secuestrada ni nada parecido. Debo sacar 4 en el parcial de anatomía o perderé la materia y tendré que repetir el año escolar, además de no poder ir a vacaciones con ustedes." Haruka y Michiru rieron levemente ante mi situación mientras el resto suspiró pesadamente excepto por Setsuna.

-"Eso es imposible." Murmuró con pánico haciendo que dirigiéramos nuestra mirada a ella. "Eso no pasó en el pasado, se suponía que la princesa debía pasar Anatomía con 3.4, esto no es bueno, esto puede afectar el futuro."

-"Eso que significa, Setsuna." Preguntó Haruka cautelosamente.

-"Posiblemente la constante intervención de la pequeña dama en el presente alteró el flujo del tiempo como tal, posiblemente el cambio en esta línea del tiempo de dio un destino paralelo al que provengo. Posiblemente eso se pueda arreglar si Serena pasa el examen con una nota superior para poder pasar con la nota con la que debías pasar o cercana."

-"Todo era culpa de Rini, juro que cuando sea su madre la voy a castigar por causarme tantos problemas." Murmuré en voz baja.

-"Estamos perdidas, es imposible que Serena pase un examen con una nota tan alta." Murmuró Rei y Mina asintió en señal de apoyo.

-"Te ayudaremos a estudiar." Dijeron simultáneamente las outhers y Amy.

-"Gatita, no debes preocuparte." Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa. "Michiru y yo te enseñaremos muy bien." Michiru asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Yo soy la guardiana del tiempo, mi deber es ayudar a evitar los cambio del tiempo. Me comprometo a ayudarle princesa."

-"Yo también puedo ayudarle princesa." Dijo la pequeña Hotaru con una sonrisa.

-"Yo siempre te ayudaré a estudiar, Serena, no debes preocuparte solo debes esforzarte un poquito más de lo usual."

-"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Amy. Gracias." Dije llorando mientras las abrazaba.

-"Creo que nosotras también debemos ayudar, no es justo que el futuro sea afectado porque eres pésima en el estudio." Dijo Rei.

-"Además eres inteligente y si tienes algo de ayuda puedes pasar con un 5." Dijo Lita en señal de apoyo consolándome.

-"Además somos compañeras de malas notas, debemos apoyarnos aun sabiendo que no lo lograremos." Dijo Mina.

-"Ahora debemos arreglar los horarios de estudio sin que interfieran con nuestras jornadas de trabajo o sus tiempos de estudio, ya que ustedes aun deben estudiar para pasar." Dijo Setsuna con seriedad.

-"Yo puedo enseñarle lo relacionado a sistema nervioso mañana, martes, ya que no tengo clases después de la escuela ese día, te puedo explicar en mi apartamento para que te concentres mejor." Comentó Amy.

-"Nosotras nos encargaremos de los órganos de los sentidos." Dijeron Lita, Rey y Mina.

-"Cuando?" Preguntó Setsuna con intriga mientas lo anotaba en un papel.

-"El miércoles, ese día no tenemos prácticas de los clubes." Dijo Lita y Setsuna asintió.

-"Yo puedo explicar lo del sistema circulatorio y sistema respiratorio, el jueves no tengo clase, la clase puede ser en mi habitación." Dijo la pequeña Hotaru.

-"¿Enserio Hotaru? Eres muy pequeña como para saber algo tan complicado, apenas tienes 14 años."

-"Lo es pero es un genio, su coeficiente mental es mucho mayor que el de una niña de su edad, aunque ya que no puede estar sola yo las acompañaré y te explicaré lo de sistema endocrino."

-"Nosotras nos encargaremos de sistema reproductor femenino." Contestó Michiru.

-"Tenemos libre el viernes, podemos buscarte después de clases para estudiar." Completó Haruka con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"El domingo creo que podríamos ayudarte a estudiar."

-"Gracias, gracias, gracias chicas." Dije con felicidad. Tras ese momento empezamos a hablar tal y como hacemos en las reuniones y como era de esperarse nadie se imaginaba las repercusiones que iba a causar nuestras jornadas de estudio, solo nos centrábamos en evitar perder la materia.


End file.
